Snowbund
"You are sure you do not want to know ?" "I sometimes wonder why I was born, and then I find myself thinking. I just don't want to know" ~Thranduil & Snowbund on where Snowbund came from Early Life Family Life Born the youngest of a litter of eight other werecats three decades before the Last Alliance at the end of the Second Age, Snowbund was a rare marked infant. Left for dead due to her rare markings being a ill omen, she was raised by Thranduil himself as his adopted daughter. She grew very close to her adopted brother Legolas, She was present at the death of her adopted grandfather at Mordor during the Last Alliance when he was struck by a poisoned Orc arrow through the heart. She is skilled and in many ways quite reckless. Yet good to have at your back in a fight. Aiding the Dwarves When Legoas and Tauriel and company took after the Dwarves lead by Oakenshield. Snowbund informed her adopted father of what was occuring. And by his leave she left by way of the Air. Her father informing her that haste was required and that lingering on would only endanger Tauriel and the Dwarves. Thranduil saw that his adopted daughter was good friends with the Captain, thus he sent her by way of the Wish. Spelling her quickly, yet not exactly on target as she had originally hoped to Lake-town. Snowbund had landed in the current mayor of Lake-town's own bed. Freaking the poor man out of his wits, but she managed to calm him and ask simply for directions as long as the man did not scream like a girl. She left the man as quickly as she came. Taking to the rooftops she saw Bolg and his merry band of misfits heading towards a certain house, behind them, but still far, she saw her friends. When Legoas and the others took off after Bolg and the other Orcs, Snowbund stayed behind with Tauriel to care for the dwarves still left in Lake-Town. When Smaug came she knew that what she had to do might end her own life. But it was her friends faith in her that kept her on her feet to face the dragon. Skills and Ablities Being a Snow Leopard werecat of the ancient race of werecreatures originally created by Sauron in the First Age long ago. Snowbund was gifted with natural skills and ablities of a cat, hightened senses, sight, touch, smell, taste and hearing are all enhanced. Her fingernails are also thick and strong like claws when she is in her elven form. In her Snow Leopard form she retains all her elven ablities of speaking, thought, and also fine manipultive ablities with her fingers. As a Snow Leopard she has a thick warm coat of black and white fur which helps her in two ways, one, she is able to withstand the cold, and two, it helps hide herself in the snow when hunting. She is able to shift between elven and Snow Leopard form at mere thought. Any clothing or gear she is wearing at the time of the shifting fades into the fur to be kept clean and dry. Weapons however remain clearly visible on a belt. Being a werecat she has access to most spells that Gandalf the White himself can use, but on a more natural basis. In the case of fire, light, or even the ablitiy to fly, Being viewed as a mystic makes things just a bit more fun at times. She has a very limited control on her ablities. And instead uses them all as a last resort. Weapons and Armor Twin Longswords Being raised by Elves of the Greenwood has its perks in many ways. First and formost was that she wanted access to her family smithy to forge her own weapons. With aide of the Elven Smiths of Mirkwood, Snowbund forged for herself a pair of longswords. These are placed in an X pattern on her back, Both swords are inscribed with a vine tracing of leaves. Infused with a bit of her own blood sweat and tears at making the two weapons the two swords can only be used by her and her alone. Bow Like all bows of elven make, Snowbund's bow differed little betwee nthe inital design and function, less ornate then the bow of Legoas, yet more or less personalised by Snowbund to reflect a length of vine along its stem. The bow has a draw weight of nearly 300 pounds, Only a Werecreature, or Uruk, could have drawn in fully. Even wit the great tension in the string generated by the bow, the string is reinforced and the bow is able to remain struck when in transport due to the higher quality of the bowstring Armor Being a Snow Leopard armor is normally an unwanted item. Yet her father and grandfather both insisted that if she was to go with the Elves to Morder to defeat Sauron, then she must have something, even simple mail would suffice, So instead She once more went to the family smithy and with their instruction, constructed her own suit of Mirkwood armor. More cloth then armor, the ilver breast and backplates were connected using points, it stayed close to the skin and was very light. Looking thin and useless, it was more then enough to protect her from the Orc arrows of Mordor and of Angband. Forgoing a helmet of any kind, Snowbunds armor included a cloak similar to the Noldor armor design. This cloak, a brilliant white in color, was both a marker for where she was on the battlefield for her fellow soldiers. And also a means to keep warm when sleeping or in the colder climates of Middle-Earth.